First time in Tokyo, First true Love
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: Courtney is a bad ass who plays by her own rules. But she’s running away from home, to her favourite country in the world…Japan. When she’s there, she changes her name and enters into the world of drifting/drinking & boys. Rated M for later language etc..
1. Chapter 1: The run away

**First time in Tokyo, First true Love**

_**Story line: **_

_Courtney is a bad ass who plays by her own rules. But she's running away from home, to her favourite country in the world…Japan. When she's there, she changes her name and enters into the world of drifting/drinking & boys. Her life takes a dramatic turn for the bright side. On the other side of the dime Han is just Han. Being his normal self, eating his snacks and working on cars. But will happen when this two meet? _

_**Chapter one:**__ The run away _

Courtney wok up to her parents yelling at each other in their room down the hall from hers._ "What's new there?"_ She asked herself mentally. After a few more minutes of lying in bed reading she decided to get out of bed and take a shower. When she came out of her bathroom in a pair of faded grey skinny jeans and her Nightmare Before Christmas hoody on with her hair tied in a messy ponytail, her parents had left and she felt good as new. She grabbed herself a banana a bottle of water out from the fridge, her gym bag and purse left the house, and got in her new Rx-8. She started her cars and left for the Tim Horton's down the hill from her place, than after she had her ice cap and several other coffees she then went to school. When she got inside the school she was stopped in the hallway by a man dressed in baggy black pants and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Courtside! What up girl?" He asked as he came up and gave her a big huge, stealing a bit of her doughnut.

"Nothing much Joey, just being late for class and bringing a peace offering for mechanics class so M. Landry doesn't send the paper saying I'm late again as usual." She answered while give the man named Joey a huge back. "See ya later Jube." And with that they left their sprite ways and went to class. After lunch Courtney was burnt out and decided to leave school early, and went to chill with her friend, more like her brother Mickey down at the garage.

"Yo Mickey, what up dog?" She asked as she got out of her Rx-8 and walked into the garage.

"Hey Courtney! Nothing much, how you doing girl I haven't seen you around here for a while." He asked as he gave her a huge, he looked over her shoulder and admired her car. It had to be new because the last time he say her she was driving her dad's Cobalt. "Nice ride girl, when did you get it?" He asked as he walked up to it and started checking it out.

"Just two days ago. M. Landry couldn't believe that a got this car, said that it should be a guys car only cause it's a beauty, and that it must have cost a fortune." She said while grabbing a wrench from the tool box and began working on the car she would be working on when she'd be on shift. Mickey laughed knowing how much she hated being told that nice fast cars should be for guys only.

"Ha, so how much did the puppy cost you anyhow?" He asked coming back into the garage.

"Mickey boy let me just say that it really, really didn't come cheap. And no, you are not I repeat you are not going to drive it." She said while putting her car keys away in her pant pockets as her brother came towards her. But he surprisingly didn't go for the keys but grabbed her hand that held the wrench, and looked at her caringly.

"Court, you knows you're supposed to be in school right now, not wasting time down at the garage, working on cars. You know your dad is gonna flip." He said, but she looked at him with a smile gave him a look the said _"And your point is?"_ and continued to work. Mickey just sighed and went back to his own cars and finished up what he had to do. Around five Mickey looked up from his engine for the first time in six hours noticing how hard they've work and how hungry he was.

"Well, since we've worked so hard why don't we go to Subway and catch something to eat? Franc is working right now he can give us discounts." Mick said while looking down at Courtney with a goofy face. "Do you always think with your stomach Mike? What the hell why not Franco is working so it's gonna be good and cheep, but you're buying." She answered while laughing at Mickey's sudden change of facial expression, from happy to peeved, that he had just been sucked into buying dinner and they both put their tools away and told their boss that they're going to eat and that they'd be back in an hour or two. They went, ate, joked around with Franc for a little bit then came back and started working again.

At seven Courtney left the garage, giving Mickey a big hug goodbye and told him she texted him later and went to dance class. She was dancing till twelve tonight cause competitions were coming up soon and her teams wanted to make sure that they were ready. And she was on her way home when she decided to take her time going home; she knew her dad would be mad as all hell when she'd walk through that front door for skipping her English class. But no matter how many detours she did or how slowly she drove, it still took her in less than fifth-teen minutes to get home. She parked her car in the drive way but as so it wouldn't be in the way for her parent cars.

She then went to the door sighed and opened the door. And as she predicted her dad was there at the front door waiting. "Where the hells have you been?" He asked in a rasped voice that made her skin crawl. Oh boy he was pissed and she knew that.

"I was working till six-forty tonight then I had dance class till twelve. Sorry if I forgot to tell you or mom." She said while closing the door behind her. He looked at her with the look saying "_Do u think I was born yesterday?" _At this point in time she was really wishing he was_._

"Don't play stupid Courtney, of cores me and your mom knew all that. But what I really want to know where you during English today? I know that you know your teachers are to call me or your mother if you don't show up to class, so where were you this time?" He said getting up from his seat on the entrance bench.

"K, I was tired and didn't feel like going to my last class. So I left at lunch and went to work early. No big problem, Mel said she'd take notes and pick up my home work, I have it here with me and I was just on my way upstairs to go do it now." She said while going in to the computer room, too walk around her dad, and evade physical contact.

"Don't you even think of walking away from me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled at her and in a flash she was on the floor, holding her stomach. She tried to get up but was kicked back down by her dad in her back. She then endured a savvier beating from the man she call her dad. But then she had had enough. When she knew he had gone to sleep, she walked up the stairs slowly as not to hurt herself more then she was now. Went to her room and pack everything she needed and left the house. She got in her car and drove away to her friend's house. Ten minutes later she was knocking on the door and she saw her friend's dad come to the door. When he saw her condition he let her in right away.

"STEPHANIE! Bring the first aid kit down right now!!" He yelled. And two minutes later the girl named Stephanie was down stairs and staring with wide eyes at her best friend.

"What the hell happened to u?" She asked as she started to clean her friend's burses.

"Dad got mad at me for skipping again." Was the answer to her friend's question, as she winced as Dan (Steph's dad) put an icepack to her ribs. Then came a knock at the door, Steph went and answered but then started yelling; "DON'T U EVEN COME NEAR HER U STUPID JACK-ASS!" And she closed the door but Courtney's dad just opened it and walked right in.

"Where the hell is she, come on Courtney I know your hiding in here somewhere." Came Courtney's fathers sadistic voice from the entrance hall has he shoved Steph back, making her fall to the floor crying out in pain. Steph's dad looked so mad that he could kill a lion with his bare hands. No one touches his baby girl in a harmful manner and get away with it, no one. Both dads started throwing fist at each other, giving Stephanie enough time to make it back to Courtney in the living room.

"I'm really sorry Steph, he must have heard me leave the house and drive away. I'm so sorry." Courtney explained as Steph helped her up off the couch and too the patio door. They both looked back to see that Steph's little hyperactive not to mention protective dog named Woofy had now joined the fight biting, scratching at Courtney's dad as much as he can giving Dan the advantage. They made it into the backward gate which led to the parking space in the front.

"Hey now don't worry about it, this is what we do. K don't worry about it one bit, now get your ass out of here, I'll call the cops. Hide somewhere anywhere leave the country if you have to and in a few day text me and will find a way to fix things k?" said Steph as she opened the gate door quietly, she turned back and looked at her best friend who was leaning against the house wall a little.

"Thanks girl I owe you big time for this."

"You bet your ass you do. Now get going or else my dad and dog will kick your dads sorry ass out of the house before you even get too your car." Courtney nodded her head looking at her best friend with tears streaming down her cheeks; they gave each other a big hug, when they led go of each other Courtney made a run for her car, once inside she skilfully manoeuvred her way out of the box her dad made by blocking in her car, with the truck, with one last look back at the gate door she waved at her friend a sped off tint the night,

She called mike who happened to be not two houses down from Steph's and told him everything that had happened, and he ran right over to give her dad a good whopping. Once she got a call back from Steph say that the cops had her dad in custody, they both agreed that she would leave the country for a bit cause the both knew that the police could only charge her dad with breaking and entering plus assault. On her way to the airport, and booked a ticket for the next plane flight to Tokyo. She had always wanted to go there, but under better circumstances.

Two hours later she called Steph back from the plane telling her where she was going and the she was safe. They hang up after that, Courtney now sat quietly back into her seat asked the flight attendant for and icepack for her ribs and closed her eyes, she still had thirty-two more hours to go and she had had a hell of a long day. When she opened her eyes she heard the flight attendant's voice over the cabins intercom telling them that they had officially arrived to Courtney's Mexico. She had finally made it to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

_**Chapter Two:**___** The meeting **

Courtney finally got to her destination, Tokyo. She got all her things along with her car and drove out of the airport. She found out by looking in the phone book that her close cousin lived in Tokyo. So she decided to get a hotel room, and then go pay a visit to her beloved cousin Vanessa. Twenty minutes later, Courtney finally found the house she had been looking for. And it was the biggest house in all of Tokyo to her eyes; she walked up to the door and rang the door-bell. Two minutes after she rang the bell the most beautiful girl opened the door. The girl had mid back long platinum blond hair, and emerald green eyes to add in the mix. She was flawless, with a beautiful lightly tanned skin color, curves to kill for and the whitest smile. It took a couple of minutes in silence before Courtney realized that she was staring and said. "Hey is Vanessa Kouper here?" the girl smiled at her and answered.

"Yes she's here your currently speaking with her." while giggling.

"Um, I'm not too sure if you know me or remember me at all, but we're cousins. My name is Courtney Whissell." She said hoping that her cousin would remember her without the pictures of when they where young girl running around naked.

"Yeah I remember. I don't think I could ever forget my twin cousin ever. Come in pleas, I'll get you looking the way you should be, and not the way those Canadians dress." Said her cousin while ushering her in and looking at her clothes with a face that said the Canadian look had to go, no matter what Courtney had to say about it.

_Courtney's mind:_

Dude this cousin of mine is the weirdest as they come… Well I hope anyways what's wrong with my Canadian clothes? Well I do look like shit considering what dad put me through. Man I hate him why didn't I run away sooner? It's true I am so stupid when it comes to my well being & family problems. Oh well, maybe Vanessa can help me get through this whole ordeal.

But really, who invites people in ere house then insult there wardrobe? And then decide to give that person a makeover? Well there the living proof that she's my cousin. Yup, well I better trust her cause; she'll be the only family when I go make my new name.

She said to herself as she walked inside her cousin's house.

_Normal POV:_

"So… Courtney what brings your little Canadians ass all the way over to big, old, Japanese, Canadians free Tokyo?" asked Vanessa as she got some of her things for the big makeover.

"Well, my dad was and still is an abusive father and I couldn't take anymore of his yelling and of his crabby mood, and so I'm here." Courtney said not looking at her cousin face for she knew too well what her facial expressions where. To make her point very clear Courtney lifted the end of her shirt till her bra line to show the bruises she had received in her last encounter not a day ago.

"Oh my god! Courtney why didn't you call me? I would've come down with the guys I roll with and we would have gotten you out of there." Said Vanessa as she hugged her cousin closely too her. After two minutes of hugging they pulled away and began the long process of Courtney's new look in silence not really sure of what to say to one another. After twenty minutes they were finished, Courtney had to admit Vanessa was good and doing makeovers.

Her hair was still her straight red wine brown that she loved only styled where her bangs were to the side. Her golden brown eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and had smoke brown/ gold eye shadow on. Vanessa had given her a pair of black wheels, black leather skinny jeans and a light purple long sleeve shirt and golden necklace to complete the classy but sexy look.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is go to the customs and get you a Japanese citizenship. That's where you'll be allowed to live in Japan and legally change your name if you would like to. But I have a feeling you're going to change it legally or not." Vanessa said looking at her _"new"_ cousin. Courtney nodded with a smile and both took off to Vanessa Toyota Supra, and sped off to the Japanese customs, were Courtney changed her name too Tammy and legally got her citizenship, without her parents' consent for she was now 18.

"Well Tammy you're now an official Japanese citizen free from your abusive past. And it's your B-Day and you can now go get legally drunk at a bar. So how do you feel girl tell me because I'm dying too know?" Vanessa asked all hyper and excited for her cousin, they where both smiling and laughing.

"It feels fucking FANTASTIC!!!!!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air/ room that was in the car as they pulled up the driveway laughing hysterically; just to see it full of nice sports cars. But the car that got Tammy's eyes was the Mazda RX7. It looks like her car in every way and form. But hers was newer.

"Looks like DK got the party going on without me, the little asshole." Vanessa said looking slightly peeved at the pack of cars. Vanessa circled around the whole driveway and went into a private parking garage under the house. "Question for ya. Who the hell is DK?" Tammy asked hoping that her cousin would have filled her in on the who's, who but evidently didn't.

"OH right I forgot to say this but I live with my boyfriend and his family. And his name is not DK but Takashi." Vanessa stated like it was in a history book, Tammy just shook her head with a smile on her face. Both girls got out of the car and made their way up the stairs back into the house.

{In the house}

"Hey baby I'm home!" Vanessa yelled as she jumped on her boyfriends back. DK, who was taken by surprise nearly, fell over which caused the group of people sitting on the balcony to laugh loudly. He gently put her down, and pretended to act angry.

"And where have you been? I come home to an empty house thinking my girlfriend was going to give me a warm welcome back." Said Takashi was he too sat down while taking a sip of his beer. Vanessa gave him a look that said "poor baby" which earned another round of laughter from the group.

"Sorry babe, but you know my cousin, Courtney the one I've been telling you guys about?" Van, asked while popping a few skittles that were in a bowl on the table into her mouth, when the group nodded that they did indeed know of whom she was talking about she continued. "Well she just showed up here at the house, out of nowhere and told me why she's here. I gave her a total makeover, and then we went to the customs so she could change her name, and get her citizenship and now I'm back here explaining it all to you and pretending not to be mad at you for starting this whole thing without me." Vanessa said all in one breathe. Takashi gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile wildly.

"So we can finally meet this wonderful cousin of yours?" asked another Asian guy who seemed egger to meet Tammy. "Sure she's right here….." Vanessa looked over her left shoulder to see that her cousin was not right behind her like she had thought she was, and was nowhere in sight and muttered. "Oh fucking hell. I'll go find her." Everyone laughed hysterically at her, all she did was flip them off, got off the couch and left her lovers side to find Tammy in the crowd of people in the house finally after a few minutes of pushing and shoving she found her seating in the stairs talking to a black guy named Twinky.

"There you are, I've been looking for you for ages, and I completely thought that you were following me the whole time. Hey Twink, thanks so much for keeping my cousin out of shit for me." Vanessa said giving him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing Tammy's hand.

"No problem girl you know that the Twink – master always got you covered weather he knows it or not." Replied Twink as he watched both beautiful girls stand before him. "Well, I'm going to steal her away for a couple of hours so she can meet more people if that doesn't bother you too much?"

"No that's cool, I'll go see some of those fine looking girls over there k, nice meeting ya Tam, we should really chill some time k." Said Twinky as he gave her his cell number, winked at her and walked away from the two girls.

"So where are we going?" Tammy asked as she fallowed her cousin through the crowd, "I'm going to introduce you to my boyfriend, his friends and some of my close friends." She answered as they went up some stairs to the second floor that over looked the main floor. And there in the far corner sat a group of hot Asian guys with some girls of course. Tammy laughed to herself while thinking;_"Where would be the male race without the women?"_

"I found her, guys this is my twin cousin Tammy. Tammy over by the railing is my baby, DK. Right beside him is his _"cousin"_ Nela. Beside her, the guy with the snacks is Han, the American is Sean, the guy with the bleach blond hair is Mormito, and then we got the girly girls, the preps. And that's about it for now; you're going to be meeting more people all throughout the week. Cause that's just how popular we are." She said smiling at the little "joke" she made while slipping into the seat next to DK. Tammy just nodded with a smile and sat beside Vanessa.

"Wait one minute Vanessa, you told us that your cousin's name is Courtney. But just now you presented your cousin Tammy. Is it the same cousin or a different one?" Asked Han with his bag of snakes in his hands.

"Oh boy Han, that a D for your listening skills. Their one in the same, Courtney is Tammy she changed her name this afternoon. But, I'm not too sure if she would like me to tell you all why she changed her name. She the same crazy girl that I told you all about just there's a new problem in her life right now. And if you all want to know ask her, cause I have no right to tell you guys without my cousin's consent. "Vanessa explained, while looking at Tam to make sure she was comfortable with what was being said about her. Everyone looked at Tammy with curious eyes.

"It's ok; I'm fine with telling them. Well I came over here from Canada, changed my name and got a Japanese citizenship because my father back home is abusive. So abusive that he started throwing me through windows and trying to kill me. So two nights ago he hurt me so badly that I had problems moving, so I decided to move her cause; A) it's my favorite capital in the whole world and B) I found a phonebook, looked through it cause I was waiting for the airport people to unload my car and found my cousins address and so I came here, and yeah that's about it." Tammy said looking at her drink in her hands. When she looked up all the girls were practically crying and all the guys had a sadistic look on their faces, some had the;_"I'm gonna kill him kind of look". _

"Don't worry about it k? I'm fine, really I mean he's been hurting me like this my whole life except for when I was a baby. So pleas just treat me like you would each other if possible?" Tammy asked with a sad face no one really cared this much her whole life, with the exception of Vanessa's family, Vanessa and her friends back home. But come on, they just met her like ten minutes ago and they're almost crying for her.

"All right then, I'll consider you one of the gang and that means you're in my big circle of friend and to me that's my family. Anyone fucks with my family their dead." Han said while smile, a genuine smile, of course he had his snakes in his hands still but this time it was a different bag. Tammy looked at him with teary eyes, smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"All right then I've been here for a day and now, and I have found a group of people to be my new family already?" Tammy asked more like stated that for herself to make sure it was really, she when she looked around to see that everyone in the little group were all nodding their heads, Tam's smile grew even more. She looked back at Han watched him eat his snacks quietly, listening to other peoples conversations, Tammy laughed lightly which cot everyone's attention.

"Wow, Han I think I found the perfect nickname for you."

"And what would it be? Sweet heart, babe, sexy… I think I prefer sexy out of all of them." He started rambling cause a bunch of cat calls, and cheering to arise. When the group settled down they all looked at her smiling face expectantly. She let out a chuckle while shaking her head.

"Nope, it's not even close to what I had in mind. I'm going to call you snacker dude from now on. I've been here all of twenty minutes and you've already gone through two bags of snacks. So it's snacker dude." Tammy said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone including Han started laughing at the new nickname Han was baptized with; in truth he kind of liked it when she said it. He looked at her from the corner of his eye for the rest of the night. Han had to say that she was really beautiful just like the models he has over for parties, but there was something different about her. Something that drawn him to her almost instantly when his eyes landed on her coming up the stairs.

He couldn't wait to get to know her better, cause they way things were going he was falling for her which was staring to scare him, Han never falls for a girl maybe hangs onto one or two for more than a one night stand but Always ends up being friends with benefits. He shook his head slightly and decided the he was gonna get to know her, see where it goes from there, and whit that he tried to enjoy the rest the night. A couple of hours later everyone left till there was only Tammy, DK, Vanessa. They all went upstairs where Takashi went down the hall and to the left, where as Vanessa led a slightly tipsy Tammy cousin to her room. She want to bed that night smiling, cause for the first time in a long time she wasn't afraid to fall asleep. She wasn't afraid to fall asleep because knew that her _family_ would be there to help and protect her from her dad.


	3. Chapter 3: New Begining

**Chapter 3: New Beginning**

Sun was shining into a large room through two windows and a pair of French doors leading to a balcony. In The far right corner of the room there was a large mahogany desk, a walk in closet on the right side of the room, a king size bed in the middle of the two windows on the opposite wall from the door. And in the king sized bed was a sleeping figured wrapped in silk sheets about to wake up from one of the most peaceful nights of sleep it had had in a long time.

Tammy stirred awake from her peaceful slumber slowly to the soft sounds of morning birds chirping outside the windows in the branches of a large oak tree. Her eyes opened just a little no more the slits to looked around the room she was in, she looked it over twice when her eyes opened widely in a slight panic realizing she didn't recognise the room around her nor did she recognise the bed she was in. And the first thought that went through her mind was; "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

She grabbed the edge of the blankets, eyes tightly closed she lifted them and franticly checked, making sure that she still had her clothes on. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that she was still dressed, she got out of bed and walked to the door as quietly as she could. Tammy opened the door, and stuck her head out into the hallway, she looked down both sides, it was quiet as if she was the only one there. Down the halls there was three more doors one on the same side as her door the two other on the other side, a little sitting bench was situated at the end of the hall with a decorative table with a mirror. She did a double cheek from her doorway, making sure that there was no one there; Tammy closed the door resting her head against the cool wood while taking deep breaths to try and relax herself.

"Ok Tam, calm down. There was no one in the hallway so now you need to calm the fuck down. You're fully clothed, unharmed and there was no one in bed... With...You..." Her eyes grew wide again, her heart rated started beating faster and harder than before as she slowly turned to face the bed like there was a serial killer in it, when her mind started to panic; " _Oh shit, is there someone in the bed? Of cores there isn't I mean come one I so would have felt someone there beside when me I woke up right?" God damn it why the hell didn't I think about that aspect before getting out of the bed?_"

Tammy was completely freaking out as she walked over to the bed; the sheets were black silk with a crimson red silk comforter which was all over the place. The messy bed was probably due to the fact the she moves none stop where she sleeps, but she took note that on the left side of the bed there was a big lump, like there would be if someone was there comfortably wrapped in the silky sheets. "Ah crap! What they hell did I do? Better yet who the hell's in the bed? I really hope it's not Mormito, he kind of scares me." She thought to herself while making her way to the left side of the bed to stand beside the lump.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought that it was going to pop right out any minute; she took a deep breath and a handful of blankets and prepared herself; "Ok Tam, you can do this, you can so totally do this... No I can't I'm the biggest chicken shit on the planet. Oh well I got myself into this now I'm going to have to get myself out and besides my curiosity would never leave me alone until iI somehow found the courage to do it. Ok them on the count of three. One... two... Two in a haft... two in a bit... THREE!" she said as she yanked back the covers to the end of the bed.

Tammy stared wide a look of shock, the lump which she presumed to be a person turn out to be nothing more than a lump made of four pillows, she let out a laugh and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Oh thank god, there was no one there. I think I would have crapped myself if there would have been. I would have died if it would have been Mormito, of god I would have died there's no doubt about it."

It wasn't that she didn't like Mormito, no it was the way he looked her like she was a piece of meat, and he looked at other girls. To him they here objects nothing more nothing less, and that caused him to go down Tammy list of boyfriend materiel. All of a sudden there was a noise that came from the hall, Tammy sat up straight and stayed a quiet as she could, and there it was again, the sounds of footsteps. And they were getting louder as they came closer to her door, and for the fourth time that morning her heart rate increased.

She got off the bed and made her way to the door, once she reached the door the footsteps had stop on the other side of the door. Tammy grabbed the handle and turned it nice and slowly, took in a deep breath and pulled the door open. She came face to face with the person in the hall, who was about to nock scaring Tammy out of her wits causing her to let out an ear piercing scream making the startled figure to let out their own scream. When they both stopped screaming and got a good look at one another Tammy realised that the person standing at the door was Vanessa, she just glared at her cousin.

"Holly fucking shit! For the love of god Van, you scared the living shit out of me." She said while placing a hand over her chest trying to clam, with not much success, her wildly beating heart. Van in the mean time copied her cousins action, placing her own hand on her chest, looked at Tammy as if she had just grown two extra heads.

"You're scared? What the fuck about me hmmm? All I did was: A. Denied my boyfriend another round of hot, hot sex and, B. Get up before nine in the morning on a Saturday to come and see if you wanted to come jogging cause that's your thing. And what do I get for my good deed? I get the shit scared out of me, that's what!" She said exasperatedly with a touch of hummer. Tammy looked like the kid who just got cot with its hand in the cookie jar, and smiled sheepishly at her cousin.

"I'm sorry, it's just I completely forgot where I was this morning and totally freaked out. I mean completely freaked, I woke up and was so weirded out by the fact that I didn't recognise the bed so I thought that I had slept with someone last night and that the lump of pillows was a person." She explained while looking down the hallway, kind of feeling ridiculous for her reactions this morning.

"Aw, sweetie it's ok. You know it's probably completely normal to have a little blank this morning after what you've been through the last couple of days. I mean come on most people would have burned out with all the school work, working two jobs, the dad thing, doing sports and then running away to another country, searching for your family in a new country have a makeover and start a new life. Like come on Tam, you have to give yourself some slack here or you're going to die." Vanessa said while pulling Tammy into a hug and rubbing her back comfortingly. As they pulled away at an arm's length Tammy said:

"Thanks hun, I don't know how I could have done it without you helping me out in the end." Vanessa fanned her eyes with her hand and hugged her older twin cousin again. (A/N: Yes Tammy is slightly older, by a couple of days)When they pulled away they both burst into laughter while wiping their eyes, they were laughing so much that they didn't notice that a male figure had walked up to them until he spoke.

"Aw, this is adorable; can I get in on this little heart-to-heart moment? Oh even better maybe we could have a threesome." Said a deep male voice to their right causing both girls to jump a let out a high pitch scream, when they finally landed they latched onto one another with their eyes closed tightly, until they heard the male voice laughing hysterically. Both girls opened their eyes hesitantly to see Takashi leaning against the hall wall for support as he tried to stop laughing.

"Takashi! You little cock knocker, I'm so gonna kick your ass for that!" Yelled Tammy; clearly pissed off that he would take advantage to scare people whose nerves were already in a twist. Vanessa glared at him and hit him in the arm three times as hard as she could while he completely stopped laughing.

"God Takashi, you little ass, you know how much I hate being scared on purpose like that!" She said while crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. Takashi's face fell a little, he nerve like having the people he cared about disappointed or angry with him, and when Vanessa was upset with him he wouldn't stop trying to make it up to her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby, you know how I am. Sometimes I just can't help myself. I'm just a naturally quiet person, and scaring you was not my intension." He said while ignoring Tammy's glare, but when Vanessa didn't turn back around his face fell. At that moment Tammy knew that he really and truly cared for her cousin, Takashi hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Come on Vanny, sweetheart you know I'm really sorry baby." He tried again, Vanessa turner her head slightly and saw in his eyes that he was sincere and let out a sigh.

"I know; I know you are babe. But please for the love of god, please try really, really hard not to be so silent next time." Takashi smiled, picked her up and spun her around while she laughed at how happy he was.

Tammy leaned against her door frame then walked into her room and closed the door. She looked around the room again and saw her bags on the floor beside the bed; she opened it and pulled out a pair of dance shorts and a ports tank top with her runners. After she got changed out of her clothes from the day before to her joking outfit, she tied her hair up and grabbed her ipod and phone, attached both to her hip and left her room. Once outside she noticed the Vanessa and Takashi had left her alone and now she had to find her own way down to the front entrance. But after a few minutes Tammy miraculously found her way down to the entrance, looked around and nodded in approval.

"Damn, they have great taste, mind you it's too expensive form my own but hey whatever floats their boat." She thought to herself when she heard someone come down the stairs, she looked up and there was her cousin still in her pyjamas.

"Ah, there you are Tammy girl, why didn't you tell me that you decided to go out jogging? Give me a minute, I go get changed and meet you here." Vans said as she started too turned and go back up the stairs.

"No, that's ok Van, don't worry I can go by myself. You go either back to bed or spend some time with D and I'll see you guys in a little bit." Tammy said while walking towards the door haft way there she stopped and looked back her cousin.

"Are you sure Tam? I mean Taka won't mind me going with you, I usually go jog in the morning anyways."

"It's ok dudette, its fine I saw a path while we were driving down the driveway yesterday, so I'll be fine. Even if I get lost I have my cell with me so I'll give you a call." Tammy said with a laugh.

"If you're sure then, well breakfast is in two hours and if you're late you either have to make your own or wait till lunch." Tammy nodded her head to show her cousin that she understood, she walked to the door and opened it slightly before looking over her shoulder to see Vanessa making her way back up the stairs, she looked up to the right on the top of the stairs a spotted Takashi leaning against the wall right out of view of anyone coming up the stairs. She smiled and inclined her head lightly to him and left the house while putting her earphones in her ears and turning on her ipod.

Takashi was taken aback two reasons; the first being that she actually saw him standing here, the one place people usually couldn't see from the entrance hall but she did see him, and the second was she inclined her head to him. It was like she was giving him her permission to care and make love to her cousin.

"Tammy is a very uniquely strange but interesting girl." He thought to himself as Vanessa made it up the stairs.

"Oh, hey sexy looks like Tammy gave us some privacy time this morning. Isn't she considerate?" She said while rubbing his chest and grinding her leg lightly into his groin, he smiled down at her as she winked at him suggestingly.

"Why yes she is, and I for one truly think we should not let it go to waste." He said as he lifted her up by her ass and walked down the many halls to his room where soon their bodies became one and their actions filled with love, lust and passion for the other.

**[An hour later.]**

Tammy was listening to Haft Pain by Bana as she saw her cousins (Yes her cousins; she now thinks DK as her family) house come into view. She was awake now, with the adrenaline pumping through her veins from her run, plus she was relieved at the same time. When she got closer and closer to the house she noticed that there were a couple more cars in the driveway then when she left including the black and orange Mazda RX-7 that had caught her eye last night. She took to the stairs two at a time, opened the door and sighed as she felt a wave of cool air hit her; she closed the door and made it haft way to the stairs when Vanessa came into the entrance from a room off of this one.

"Hey your back, how did you jog go?"

"Not bad, mind you it was more along the lines of a run. I felt like I was being watched haft way through the trail so I high tailed all the way back." Tammy said while whipping her forehead free from sweat, she was starting to make her way back towards the stairs that led to her room when a thought came back to her.

"Who's here? There are more cars in the driveway." Van nodded her head while watching her cousin closely noticing she was trembling slightly.

"Yeah, the gang that we met up with last night are back, we're having breakfast here then heading out to the beach close to Han's garage for a fun day at the beach. Tam are you sure your ok girly?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it Van. Is it ok if I tag along today with you guys? Cause if you want so space with your friends then that's fine to just show me the TV room and how to plug in a game console and I'm good to go."

"Dude if I didn't want you there with us do you think that i would have told you our plans for the day? Besides you gave me and Taka some space this morning. They are your friends now to Tam."Vanessa said while leaning against the door frame, Tammy let out a small chuckle and nodded her head.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go take a shower because I'm all sweaty, smelly and gross. I'll meet you guys... Um here for breakfast in forty k?" Tammy started making her way up the stairs while Vanessa laughed her ass off at her cousin, there aren't many people who would openly say that they smell but her cousin just didn't seem to mind. Once Tammy was up the stairs and out of sight the smile that had made its way onto Vanessa's face fell and a slight frown to its place as she walked into the large living room where everyone was sitting watching Mormito and Twinky race each other on the Xbox 360.

"Who was that?" asked Takashi as she took her place on his lap.

"It was Tam, she just got back from her jog. I'm worry though; she said that she didn't really jog more like run all the way because she was feeling watched when she got haft way down the path which is near the property line." She explained as she accepted a paky stick from Han, who was sitting on the floor next to them, his head snapped in her direction as he sat up straighter.

"Watched? What do you mean by she felt watched?" He asked completely serious now. Everyone stopped and looked at him in surprise; Han rarely if ever spoke so serious about anything other than his cars and garage. Getting annoyed with everyone staring at him and that fact that Vanessa hadn't answered him yet he asked again. "Well, what do you mean by it?" Everyone turned their attention back to the game that had been paused but keeping their cheering down to hear Vanessa's answer.

"I don't know Han; I really don't have a clue. All I know is that when I tried asking her if she was ok she would just say that she was fine. But knowing her she's just keeping it all in, almost as if she doesn't want us to know that she's weirded out." Han took in what she said and nodded his head while taking a bite of his paky stick. He made himself a mental note to keep a close eye on Tammy and for anything out of the ordinary for next little while, he for some reason just had to look out for her.

But this time everyone in the room with the exception of Han, Vanessa, Dk, Sean and Neela, were back to laughing and cheering as Twinkie won a race against Mormito, the rest had gone quite. All thinking back to last year right after Dk had tried to kill Han, when Sean and Dk had became while working to together to protect the ones they love. And the one commune thought that passed through their minds was; "It's starting again, we all should be on the lookout."

Upstairs Tammy was welcoming the warm water that was cascading down her body. She let out a sigh when she felt all her sore muscles relax, but they tensed back up when she began thinking about her run, and how she really felt scared until she passed the property line. But what got to her was when she saw that pair of clear blue eyes staring at her from a tree. She felt a shiver run through her as she rinsed her hair one last time, by the time she had turned off the shower, dried herself off, brushed her teeth and completed her pampering routine; she had decided not to dwell on it any longer then she had to.

Tammy Looked herself over and smiled, while she was dressing her hair had air dried into a beach wave style, she was dressed in a black Bambi bikini, with a pair of light blue short- shorts and a white tank top over it, she completed her look with an electric orange zip-up hoodie and a pair of white flats. After giving herself the seal of approval she grabbed an extra change of clothes, her bag (AKA large purse big enough to fit her shit in it), keys, wallet and phone then left her room. As she reached the end of the stairs the gang was left the living room while joking about Twinkies imaginary drifting skills.

"Would you look at that, perfect timing!" She said while jumping off the last step, once she took two steps towards them she was attacked by the girls who gave her the "morning hugs" as the guys chuckled to themselves but burst out laughing at Tammy's face of fear. Once they were done they slowly filed into the dining room, leaving Han and Tammy at the back of the group.

"Very bright orange you got going on there Tam. Are you trying to make us go blind?" He asked with a smile, causing her to laugh, which caused him to smile even more thinking; _"She has an adorable laugh."_

"Yeah, I wasn't going for blinding, but more along the line of awareness device." She looked over at Han and saw that he was a bit confused. "It's for at the beach, I'm kind of plain looking so I thought that if I wore my favourite hoodie, a.k.a my awareness device, you guys will always know where I'm at." She said with a slight smile, Han stopped and was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Plain. This girl thinks that she's plain, Plain my ass!" He caught up the few steps she had managed to take, when he had stopped. "You know, Tammy you're not plain, in fact you're the complete opposite of it." She stopped at the door, turned and looked at him.

"Oh really? So says the man who always has at least ten different bags of snacks on him. And why do you think that me the opposite of plain, when I'm just plain. I mean no one's very noticed me." She said as they made it to the dining room doors, but Han stopped them just as they were about to walk in and looked her in the eyes. It was weird, if felt like he was looking right into her soul, she felt her face burn up a bit and he chuckled lightly.

"You're not plain cause; I the man with least ten different bags of snacks; says so. Oh and for the record, I noticed you, and I like noticing you." He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds more with his smile in place then turned and walked into the dining room. Tammy shook her head lightly as she watched him go.

She smiled a genuine smile to herself; He noticed her, noticed her and despite everything he knew, he liked what he saw. "Oh boy, this is going to be a very interesting friendship." She thought to herself as she walked into the dining room and sat down between Twinky and Sean, right across from the man with the snacks,


End file.
